Barney's Very Special Friends
Barney's Very Special Friends is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released in Feburary 19, 1995. Plot Barney, B.J, Baby Bop and the children learn about very special friends. Cast *Barney *B.J. *Baby Bop *Shawn *Carlos *Min *Tosha *Kathy (appeared after Everyone is Special) *Michael (appeared after Everyone is Special) *Amy (appeared after Everyone is Special) *Jason (appeared after Everyone is Special) *Luci (appeared after John Jacob Jingerheimer Schmidt) *Juan (appeared after John Jacob Jingerhemier Schmidt) *Adam (appeared after People Helping Other People) *Julie (appeared after People Helping Other People) *David (appeared after People Helping Other People) Songs #Barney Theme Song #It's a Beautiful Day #Let's Play Together #Everyone is Special #John Jacob Jingerheimer Schmidt #People Helping Other People #Rig a Jig Jug #Respect #Friendship Song #The Clapping Song #BINGO #Listen When People Talk #Senses Song #Everyone is Special (Reprise) #I Love You End Credit Music #BINGO #Friendship Song #Respect #Senses Song Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *B.J. has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in "Shopping For A Surprise". *The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "If The Shoe Fits...". *Filming for this began in 1994 after the filming of "Classical Cleanup" was done, because the treehouse and tree-steps were updated in this. Then, this home video was produced in December 1, 1994. *Shawn wore the same clothes in "Once Upon a Time". *Carlos wore the same clothes in "Room For Everyone". *Min wore the same hair-style in and clothes in "Barney's Fun & Games". *Tosha wore the same hair-style and clothes in "I Can Be a Firefighter". *Kathy wore the same hair-style and clothes in "Room For Everyone". *Michael wore the same clothes in "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure". *Amy wore the same hair-style and clothes in "Travel the Earth with Barney". *Jason wore the same clothes in "I Can Be a Firefighter". *Luci wore the same hair-style in "The Exercise Circus" and different clothes. *Juan wore the same clothes in "If The Shoe Fits...". *Adam wore the same clothes in "Travel the Earth with Barney". *Julie wore the same hair-style in "I Can Be a Firefigter" and the same clothes in "Shopping For a Surprise". *David wore the same clothes in "An Adventure of Make-Believe". *After "Let's Play Together", BJ and Baby Bop arrive at the treehouse. *When BJ and Baby Bop arrive at the treehouse and BJ says "Hi everybody", the sound clip is taken from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day", except it was mixed with BJ's 1995 voice. *After "Everyone is Special", Kathy, Michael, Amy and Jason arrive at the treehouse. *After "John Jacob Jingerhemier Schmidt", Luci and Juan arrive at the playground. *After "People Helping Other People", Adam, Julie and David arrive at the playground. *This uses the Season 2 version of the Barney & Friends Intro, because it was an early Season 3 home video. *Another episode which no one says goobye at the end. Preview for this video *(the Barney Home Video logo from 1992 plays. After it ends, it opens up to the preview) *Barney: Friends are special too. *BJ: That's right, Barney. *Announcer: Today, Barney and his friends learn about special friends and sing songs about them in "Barney's Very Special Friends". *Barney: Everyone is special, special. Everyone is special. Everyone his or her own way. *Announcer: Everyone is special because everyone is in his or her own way. *Adam: I love being special. *All: Us too. *Announcer: This Barney classic brings us special friends. "Barney's Very Special Friends", now on Home Video. *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: Everyone his or her own way. (music ends) "Barney's Very Special Friends" Previews 1995 Opening #Light Blue FBI Warning #Light Blue Interpol Warning #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1994-1995) #Barney Home Video Logo (1992) #Barney & Friends Intro (Season 2 Version) #Barney's Very Special Friends Title Card Closing #End Credits #Travel the Earth with Barney preview #Barney's Fire Safety preview